This invention relates to the field of bridges provided with tensioned cables to reinforce the structure. When working with several of the known cable reinforced bridge structure, the attachment and tensioning of the cable reinforcement and the erection of the necessary king and queen posts that transmit the tensile forces in the cable to the bridge structure, take considerable time and can present construction difficulties. Such problems can become serious when dealing with temporary bridges like those used in the military field where such arrangements are commonly employed and where time is often at a premium.